An American Vampire in London
by Ilondrial
Summary: I started this thing in my head when i realised i hated Buffy and thought Angel could better. And thus Thea was born who, i might add, kicks Buffy's ass. Well, she will if i finish this soon.
1. Prologue

An American Vampire in London, prologue   
  
Summary: Set after sanctuary, Angel, Cordelia & Wesley come to England for a holiday as well as some acting (Cordelia) where Angel has a strange vision and meets an even stranger girl who changes his life. Oh, and Spike is there somewhere.   
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, and their crew own all the characters from Angel and Buffy. But Leah, Cameron and anyone else you've never heard of do belong to me. All songs do not belong to me either, and no copyright infringement intended etc.   
Spoilers- Sanctuary.   
Feedback: Love some. I keep getting stuck and the thought of there being others who need an Angel-Thea (Who? Find out later…) fix might make me pick my lazy ass up and write some more.   
  
Thoughts are in -------   
  
Where the hell is she? Angel was pacing back and forth in the cemetery, the scenery a comfortable background. You can't leave her alone for 5 seconds before she… Cordelia, the source of his irritation, cut his thoughts short puffing her way up to him ladled with bags. She had obviously been shopping.   
  
'Phew! D'you know, England may have some great shops but the customer service is terrible. I had to carry all of my own bags to the car and then here.' She sounded very put out.   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Why what?'   
  
'Why did you have to bring your shopping here, a cemetery, when you could have left it in the car. And Cordelia, this is not a time to go shopping. We have to be careful.'   
  
'I know! I know! But you know what I'm like when I have money. And anyway, London has soooooo many shops… I couldn't help myself. Sometimes I wonder if they put something in the air that makes you have to go and buy something, preferably something expensive. And anyway, why do we have to watch our backs? You said yourself when we got here. I was to relax. This is a vacation. Well…not really. I'll be acting but I distinctly remember you saying…'   
  
'Yes, I know I said that…' Sometimes she remembers the wrong things at the wrong time. ' Cordelia, just because we're out of LA, America for that matter, doesn't mean there isn't any supernatural activity around here. I've been here before, remember? Dru? Spike? And knowing my luck Spike's decided to come home because he's feeling homesick.'   
  
  
'Can vampires be homesick? I mean, they can't be sick technically so…'   
  
Angel shook his head. Sometimes he wished anyone, anyone but Cordelia had decided to come to LA. Even Xander. With his 'dead-boy' comments. Ok, perhaps not Xander.   
  
'… Anyway, what's gonna happen? Wait!' She smirked, 'Don't tell me, Jack the Flipper's great great grandson is gonna pop out and try to kill me with a smoked kipper!   
  
'Ha ha (!) It doesn't matter. You never know, London could be another Hellmouth. There seems to be loads around in America…'   
  
'One.'   
  
'… So we'd better be on our guard. Okay?'   
  
'Angel! Sometimes I think you've never had a soul. We humans do make mistakes you know. I mean, cut it out! We're out of Sunnydale & LA- good, America-great! But I very much doubt we'd find some blood-sucking maniac traipsing around England looking for his next victim- the English are too polite to do that. He'd probably tap you on the shoulder… like that.' As a hand crept along her back and did exactly what she had just said.   
  
Angel quickly morphed and got ready to fight. Cordelia, however, was still too busy being happy with herself to realise what was occurring around her. When the hand began to wind her hair around its fingers, Cordy squealed, 'Ewwwww! There's something icky in my hair.' She began to move her hand to the source of her irritation, as she'd just had a new hair cut. Expensive new haircut. She followed the thing until she felt something that wasn't associated with icky creatures but with humans… or vampires.   
  
Hiding her fear, she turned towards Angel and said, 'Whoops! Did I say icky? I meant take that!' She spun to face the vampire and kneed him. The vampire, which hadn't anticipated this, bent over and grunted in pain and surprise. Angel took his chance and staked him. He turned around to see 5 more vampires circling Cordy with greedy looks on their faces. Newbies. Great.   
  
Angel stood next to Cordy and whispered to her, 'Five against two. What are our chances?'   
  
She replied panicky, 'You're asking me?! The person who was busy flirting with the cute jock on the third row in Math?'  
  
'Uh!'  
  
They began to fight with the vampires, more powerful then the five, as the vampires obviously had no skill. The five were gone in no time. Angel strode over to Cordy and shook her by the shoulders, saying, 'You see? I told you we had to be on our guard. I should have known better. Spike has obviously got some kind of colony going on here somewhere. I mean who else could it be?'   
  
Cordelia freed her shoulders and replied, 'I'm sorry! You're right as you always are. I bow down to your absolute knowledge and wisdom, o great sire and master.' She stopped as she saw Angel flinching. She moved towards him and hugged him.  
  
'I'm sorry. I mean it this time.'  
  
'I know. It's just that… And I can't believe I'm gonna say this you're like a sister to me. I killed mine and you're kinda the closest thing I have to a sister since Wesley's the wrong sex. This time I wanna make sure nothing happens.'  
  
'Angel…I didn't… well I did know but…. The feelings are appreciated and are mutual.'   
  
'They are?'   
  
'Oh yeah. I mean you'd make a lousy sister' He smiled.' But you're a cool brother kinda person. I know I seem to be self-conscious and superficial sometimes but I do need a little love now and then. Even if it comes from someone who's heart conked out years ago- no offence?'   
  
'None taken. Come on, let's get outta here before we get an invasion of Spike wannabe's. A thought like that just makes me shudder. We'd also better find Wesley and tell him what happened here.'   
  
'Right then. Wait here.'   
  
'Why?'   
  
''Cos I have to go and get my shopping bags. I'm not gonna let some tramp… tramp around with my £500 Gucci dress.'   
  
'Yeah, the day you do that, Spike will go au natural.'   
  
'What?'   
  
'Nothing.'   
  
'Oh, and I wanna go to one of those greasy knives.'   
  
'I think the correct term is 'greasy spoon'. And why on earth would Cordelia Chase, taster of renowned haute cuisine, wish to dine in such a low-class restaurant if it could be called that?'   
  
Cordelia replied defensively, 'I'm hungry. The food on the flight was terrible. And fighting makes me hungry. And anyway, we humans need to eat you know', and she walked off in a huff with her bags dragging behind her, obviously struggling.   
  
'Yeah and us vampires are well known for our 24-hour fasts. For charity.', Angel muttered under his breath and began to follow her, quickly catching her up. They continued walking until they disappeared out of the cemetery.   
  
A few yards away from the entrance, hidden in the shrubbery, were a pair of deep olive green eyes, which suddenly turned a dark topaz blue, watching the retreating figures and then disappeared into the night.   
  
Hearing something, the blond-haired man upped his speed, as did the footsteps behind him. He ducked into an alley, the move not noticed by his would-be assailant. He walked out again, this time behind the dark figure and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground.   
  
He tutted. 'You're getting sloppy Cameron,' he spoke in an English accent not uncommon in the area he was in.   
  
'Yes, well…That's probably due to the fact my sire ran off to be with Super Slayer and co. So is it true then? You're on the Slayer's side?' The youth spoke with a posh English accent, very different from the blond-haired man. He moved his head so that the alley light shone over his face. He was beautiful with child-like qualities showing that something was not quite right about him.   
  
The other man replied,' A man or should I say vampire, has to protect himself somehow. Even if it is the Slayer.'   
  
'Yes but her?!'   
  
'She's alright when you get to know her.' He saw the other man's look. 'Alright, alright I hate her!'   
'And what's this about you and her…'   
  
'Don't say a word. I was under some kind of spell by one of the Slayer's minions. The witch. I mean, the Slayer and me? She's more interesting than a footy match between QPR and Huddersfield is!'   
  
'It's good to see your wit as well as the rest of you, Spike.'   
  
'Ahhhhh… Cameron. It's great to be back. England. Fish and chips. Football. James Bond. Me,' Spike replied as he took a deep breathe. He smiled. 'Listen people, and weep. I, Spike aka William the Bloody am back and I'm out for blood.' He smirked. 'Let's go neck hunting and I'll show you the finer points of being a vampire. You may have the look but boy, you ain't got the style.' The two men began to walk off towards the crowded pub at the far end of the alley, the laughter of one being heard for miles.  



	2. Blackout

  
An American Vampire in London, Chapter 1   
  
Spike grabbed the nearby tramp; his vamp face showing his hunger, not caring the old man hadn't had a bath since the last century. Savagely, he buried his fangs into the tramp's neck before the other man could even clear his head from the whisky he'd been drinking and scream for help. The vein broke and the blood, the 'food' he'd been craving for ages, began to spurt down his throat. He lapped it all up, not wanting to lose a single drop. The blood was vile though, the victim was obviously dying of somedisease, but Spike didn't mind. All he cared about was to soothe the mad, pounding craving he'd had since those divs in Sunnydale had changed it so he couldn't drink blood and if he tried, his head would self-combust with the pain of trying.   
  
Well, he thought, Now I've had that spell done I can feed all I want, when I want and who I want.  
  
A noise in the darkness around him startled him and he dropped the now dead tramp in the alley he was in He spun around, still with his vamp face, to see who had dared disturb him during his feed, this one being special. His childe, Cameron, was staring back grinning inanely and Spike's anger rose.   
  
'Man! It's obviously been some time since you've had some of the good stuff. Whatever did they to you, they did it good and proper. I mean, you not waiting for something a little more cleaner goes to show how desperate you were. Either that, or you couldn't get any good neck. What's wrong Spike, old age catching up on yah? If you need any help…'   
  
Spike snarled and began to move towards the younger man, his intent clear. Cameron stepped backwards, beginning to get uneasy. He'd never seen his sire like this before. Ever. Not that he'd seen much of him but… He laughed faintly.   
  
'Come on Spike! My old man! It was just a joke! Don't mean any harm! You know what I mean? What's a joke between friends, eh? Truce, yes?'   
  
But the other vampire kept on closing the distance between the two. Cameron abruptly stopped, his back firmly pressed up against a wall. A big wall. He threw his arms over his face have to save the face and closed his eyes, waiting for the early death he'd brought upon himself.   
  
A few seconds passed and nothing happened. He willed himself to open his eyes and saw that Spike was now perched on the opposite wall calmly smoking a Cuban cigar. Spike exhaled the smoke and remarked, 'These thing'll be the death of me. Oh, whoopsy! I'm already dead!' He flicked the cigar and jumped down, strolling up to Cameron. He faced him and said, 'Be glad I didn't do something or you'd've got first hand experience on why I was nicknamed Spike. You'd've pissed yourself silly. You're over that stage aren't yah?' He looked closely. 'Barely.' He began to laugh, the exhilaration that he was truly back and the blood, disgusting as it had been, passing through him pushing him on. But soon the laughter died and in its place a choking sound appeared. He slid form the wall and Spike started to claw at his throat, coughing and spluttering. The cigar fell from his fingers. Cameron moved to his sire's side, his concern clearly showing.   
  
'Spike? What's wrong? Spike?'   
  
'I...can't...breathe...Help...me...' He passed out.  
  
Angel was in a bar, trying to fins someone who looked like they were in trouble. No problem there, they all look like they are. As he watched what looked to be a 14 year old being slipped a little plastic bag full of white powder. Sighing, he began to weave his way out of the joint, bumping into a group of manic, drugged up youths who glared at him. He sighed again. London was so depressing. He broke through the crowd and walked out of the bar. 1 down, 12 million to go.   
  
He turned down a nearby alley surrounding him in darkness. The one light there had been vandalised. And anyway, he liked the dark. Suddenly, his vampiric senses told him someone or something in his case was following him. He upped his speed and the footsteps did the same. He stopped abruptly and spun round using a tai-chi move he'd learnt and kicked the assailant in the midriff. The other person doubled over in pain and Angel used this to his advantage. He grabbed the other man, now realising it was a vampire, and staked him using the branch he'd carefully broken off at the bar. Any wood worked. Pointy was best. The other vampire soon turned to dust, which scattered on the floor around Angel.   
  
He stood for a second and walked back the way he'd come. His steps started to falter as he began to choke although he thought it wasn't possible since he didn't breathe technically. He tried to cry for help but knew he'd get none in the area he was in. As he sank to the floor in a heap, his last thought was, This job has absolutely no health benefits whatsoever, before he blacked out.  



	3. Surroundings

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 2  
  
Both vampires woke to see themselves in some kind of hall. Angel turned to his right and saw an altar in front of a huge statue which was of a man whose arms were crossed over one another in an 'x' shape. Angel thought he'd recognised it, but where from, he couldn't tell. The altar looked to be like a sacrificial one, so they had to be in a temple of some sort. What religion it was, he didn't know either. Other than the statue and the altar, the room was bare.   
  
A beam of light flashed above their heads and both ducked to avoid it. Spike looked up to see a hole in the roof. Angel got up from where he'd fallen and began to inspect their surroundings, although there wasn't much to see, pointedly ignoring Spike, who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, watching his sire, mildly amused.   
  
No one spoke until Spike said, 'It's a temple you know.' Angel didn't reply.   
  
He continued. 'Egyptian by the look of things.'  
  
Still Angel said nothing.  
  
'You can't ignore me forever, you know.'  
  
'I can try.'  
  
'Listen,' he got up, ' We've got to be here for a reason. Mind you, it'd better be a damn good reason 'cos no way would I want to spend a Saturday night with a dipsy like you when I could be seriously necking someone. But not in the kissy-wissy way.'  
  
'Well, the feelings mutual, even more so on my part.'  
  
'No mate. You see, I hate you more. I have more reason to, anyway.'  
  
'No Spike. You're everything I detest in a vampire.'  
  
'Me?! You seem to forget that you're a vampire too. Who night have a nancy-pancy souls now, but a few centuries ago was a lean, mean vamping machine. if you wanna preach, I suggest you use yourself as an example. Got a soul? Who gives an arse about it? All you do is whinge on about how you can't do 'it' because of the 'true happiness clause' and when you do, you go on about how you should have done it in the first place. Ain't you heard of the withdrawal technique, mate? Spike was in his stride now. 'You my friend are an arse-licking, slayer-shagging poof who prefers to prey on pretty schoolgirls.'  
  
'You...'  
  
'What's wrong Angel? Want to relieve some of that sexual tension that's been building up 'cos you ain't been able to find a cute 16 year old slayer-like prostitute? You see, English girls aren't as dumb as all those blonde bimbos that happen to congregate in the good ol' US of A.'  
  
Angel shrugged. 'I don't know. Dru was definitely English, and as I remember she was all over me. I knew her inside and out. You know Spike; if you were having problems entertaining Dru then you should have come to me. I knew how to solve ALL Dru's problems. And she seemed to like it. A lot. I heard she left you for a chaos demon. Ugly things aren't they? All slimy and…'  
  
Spike threw himself at his sire and furiously began to attack him. They fell to the floor with Spike straddling Angel, strangling him for all his worth. Angel, meanwhile, was clawing his childe to no avail. He changed his tactics and punched Spike clean on the jaw. Spike fell and Angel grabbed him and threw him towards the statue. Spike, who had hit his head on the altar table, clamoured up and grabbed the pottery cup, obviously some kind of offering, which had appeared on the table and hurled it at his sire. Angel ducked and the cup hit the wall, the sound echoing around the hall.  
  
Spike was about to throw another offering, this time a plate, but was stopped by the sound of chanting coming from outside the room. He put the plate down reluctantly, wanting to see it smash to smithereens on his sire's head. Not now, he thought, But you wait. Then I'll mess your oil slick hair. Angel, too, had heard the noise and walked towards the door which he'd tried earlier but hadn't budged, and moved to one side as it opened without ease and a woman walked into the hall with a group following her.  
  
The lone woman at the front of the procession, for this was what Angel had figured it out to be, was obviously the head priestess of the temple. She was dressed in a long white dress cut in a very simple way. She wore gold bracelets on her feet and wrists. But it was the mask that covered her face, which commanded the most attention. It was one that was worn over the head and was of a dog but on closer inspection, a jackal. Jackals…Angel thought, Anubis! Anubis. The Egyptian jackal-god of mummification, he assisted in the rites by which a dead man was admitted to the underworld.   
  
The priestess held a black and white hide thing, which from what Angel could smell, was, splattered with blood and hanging from a staff. This was a symbol of Anubis, this Angel was sure of. When he'd been in Europe with Dru and Spike, he'd taken up mythology to get away from Dru's incessant mewling about the 'stars and the moon'. It had been an interesting subject. Even today, he was still trying to keep with the topic. Fascinated, he watched on.  
  
Behind her were 4 more women who were carrying a big sarcophagus and set it up near the alter. Their job, done they stood 2 on each side of the statue.  
  
The followers wore similar dresses to the priestess but were shorter and were of a lesser quality. They had short black hair, cut in an Egyptian style and were chanting in low voices. But the quietness was shattered by a blood-curdling scream that was coming from the other side of the door,  
which Spike had been edging towards. He froze.   
  
  



	4. Visions

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 3  
  
Angel's attention was brought to two more women, wearing the same clothing as the one's before them., but it was the woman, 'no, girl', Angel thought, that took his breathe, if he had any, away.   
The girl was dressed very differently to the others as she wore a long, pale blue dress that reached to her feet. It was similar in design to that of the priestess' but more regal-looking. On the whole, the girl looked like a princess. She wore a gold necklace, covering her fragile neck. Her hair, unlike the others, wasn't poker straight, but fall down her back in cascading ringlets. It was a rich brown, which seemed to change colour when she moved her head.   
  
When he looked to her face, he stopped. Her nose was long and slender and her lips were a pouty red, which was a stark contrast to her pale face. She wore kohl around her eyes but it was her eyes which Angel couldn't stop staring at. They shone a deep, luminous brown, almost black and seemed to radiate a great knowledge and power. But they also showed pain and vulnerability, something that Angel had never seen before except in Buffy, whom Angel didn't want to think about.   
  
The girl's beauty, however, was marred by the look of sheer terror on her face and the shrieks coming from her mouth. She trashed violently against the two holding her, trying to escape from their vice-like grips. She screamed, seeing the statue, obviously knowing what was to come next.   
  
Angel realised that he and Spike were watching an ancient ritual take place. The girl still struggled as she was pulled, dragged through the group of woman, calmly watching her, who'd parted to allow the three to pass through. She finally managed to break free but was quickly stopped by the women. She was dragged back to the priestess who, although he couldn't tell, seemed to look on with a calmness that unnerved him.   
  
The girl, who was sobbing uncontrollably now, was pulled onto the altar and was strapped into place by the two who'd brought her in. Making sure there was no escape for the girl, their job done, the two moved back into the crowd of worshippers. The priestess raised her arms towards the statue.   
  
'Oh mighty Anubis,' she spoke, the words echoing around the hall, 'We bring you a sacrifice, the ultimate sacrifice in bringing back the god that is and was Osiris, king of Egypt, lord of the underworld, wife to Isis and father to Horus. This sacrifice shall bring forth the power and might needed to resurrect our great lord, once achieved by Isis, wife-sister to Osiris. Use your magic, and this offering of flesh and blood, to bring back the true Lord, Osiris. I give a my earthly body, a mere gift, as a vessel for the Lord.'   
She moved to the sarcophagus that was in alignment with the altar and the statue, although a considerable distance away from both.   
  
'Oh mighty Anubis, bring you healing powers forth!'   
  
The sarcophagus swung open and the priestess walked in. Seconds later, a flash of light shot through the hole in the roof, hitting the statue, which then reflected onto the altar where the girl lay. The light bathed her body and she gasped as the beam continued to reflect onto her. Her body began to slowly levitate above the altar even though she'd been bound earlier on. Seeing this, the woman fell to their knees and began to chant once more. The light beam then somehow shot towards the priestess, who'd removed her mask, to show a scarred and disfigured face. She stood as if waiting for the beam to hit her, knowing that it would.   
  
She too gasped when the pale whiteness washed over her. Colours shimmered round the two bodies as the bright light carried on shining on them. But while the priestess looked positively invigorated, the scars on her face fading fast, the girl seemed to be struggling to breathe.   
  
'She's draining the girl's life, her energy, 'Angel thought.   
  
The door to the sarcophagus slammed shut. Suddenly, the body fell back to the altar, looking totally lifeless. Angel and Spike, realising something was wrong, rushed to see if there was a chance she was still alive.   
  
Angel pulled the girl towards him and began to rock her gently. The girl was alive, just barely. A slight movement showed she was conscious. Angel looked down to see the girl staring at him, the sparkle in her eyes receding by the second. She coughed, the action bringing blood to run down her red lips. Angel stopped himself from licking the dripping liquid, and realised she was trying to say something.   
'What?' She mumbled, too weak to say much.   
  
'What?' he asked again.   
  
'Sp…Spi…Spike…Spike.'   
  
'You want Spike,' he asked gently, not having a clue how she knew their names. Spike, hearing his name, moved closer.   
  
'Yeah love, I'm here. Shhhh…I'm here now.'   
  
'Mmm mm-hm mm.'   
  
Spike looked at Angel. 'What? Say it again.'   
  
'I forgive you.' Both had to strain their ears but they heard it. Spike was confused.   
  
'What? What she forgiving me for? Never seen her in me entire life. I mean, I could have bitten her, but there's been so many…'   
  
'Shhh'. She continued.   
  
'I forgive you. Remember that. Please.'   
  
'Uh yeah,' Spike answered, still confused.   
  
'Good.'   
  
She lapsed into silence, alarming the two vampires. But before they could do anything, Spike was thrown back into a wall and a booming laughter jerked their heads up to see the priestess watching them, her eyes a demonic green. The sarcophagus was empty, the door fully open.   
  
'You pathetic people! All of you!' She indicated the women.' You brought me back thinking I was your salvation yet I will bring your death!'   
  
The temple began to shake and crumble. The disciples became unsure and hysterical and ran around, not having a clue what was happening, the great saviour they'd been expecting clearly being different. Trying to escape, some were hit by debris; others were being reduced to dust by the priestess/Osiris being.  
  
Angel pulled the girl under the statue and Spike followed him, not before seeing another building from the roof that was caving in. A familiar building. Which at the moment was in London, and not Egypt.  
  
He shouted at Angel. 'You're here aren't yah? In London. What the fuck are you doing here?'  
  
Angel, not clearly hearing, shouted, 'What? I can't hear you. Tell…'  
  
But before he could say any more the girl gasped, trying to breathe but coughed up more blood instead. Angel wiped her mouth and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
A flashing light made him shield his face and eyes. The priestess/Osiris was standing arms out engulfed in light. S/he spoke, being clearly heard over the screaming.  
  
'Let the darkness come…'  
  
'Angel!' The girl screamed. 'Angel!'  
  
'What? What? I'm here. Tell me.'  
  
'Angel! I'm sorry. So sorry.'  
  
'But why?'  
  
'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She began to mumble, tears falling down her sooty, bloodstained face. As Angel looked on, he saw a red stain on her dress begin to grow between her legs. In seconds, her lower body was covered in blood.  
  
'Let the darkness come! Let the pain and the fear grow!'  
  
She took her fingers to her lips, covering them with the blood she'd coughed up. She slowly moved her hand towards his face, and her fingers touched his lips, smearing them with the bright red liquid. She smiled, happy. 'I'm sorry. I love you.'  
  
Darkness fell.  
  
Spike woke up to see his childe peering into his face, concern showing. Cameron moved back when he realised his sire was awake. Spike began to cough.  
  
'Help me get up, then you ponce.'  
'Oh right. You ok?'  
  
'I'm fine.' Spike glared at him, and Cameron shut up, but started again.  
  
'What happened Spike? Why did you black out for so long…'  
  
'What makes you think anything happened?'  
  
'You were mumbling all this stuff and Egypt and statues and Angel… He's your sire isn't he?'  
  
'Whatever.' He looked Cameron in the eye. 'Doesn't matter anyway. We've got us a fanged puppy to find.'  
  
Angel opened his eyes to darkness, realising he was back in the future. He tried to get up but an aching head made him think again.   
  
Lips dry, he began to lick them, which unusually tasted coppery. A taste he would never forget, damned as he was. Blood. The girl's blood. Whatever had happened had been real.  
  
  



	5. Tales

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 4  
  
'I had a vision yesterday.'  
  
Cordelia looked up. 'Isn't that supposed to be my line?'  
  
Wesley, whose head was buried in a book, spoke. 'No. I do believe it to be "I had a dream about you. You were in it".'  
  
He noticed the others staring at him. 'What? I'm only reading what it says in the book. Honestly Cordelia, couldn't your agent have found you something…good. Like Shakespeare…or something good, which this obviously isn't.' He shook the copy in his hand.  
  
'What does that have to do with Angel having a vision?' Cordelia enquired. '…And who's Shakespeare?' Seeing Wesley's face, she added '…Joke!' He said nothing so she asked again. 'What does the play have to do with Angel having a vision?'  
  
'Oh. Nothing, I suppose,' Wesley answered, not taking in what Cordy had just said. Silence. Finally, he caught on.  
  
'Angel had a vision?'  
  
Cordelia replied, sounding sceptical. 'Yeah. So he said.'  
  
Angel shuffled uncomfortably, noting Cordy's disbelief.   
  
'Yeah, well…'  
  
But before he could say anymore, Cordelia gasped, images flashing before her eyes. Angel moved forward, and touched her on the shoulder and asked, 'You alright?'  
  
Teeth gritted, she replied. 'Yes'. She winced. Obviously, she was lying.  
  
Wesley, who'd been watching Cordelia in case she collapsed, turned back to Angel, wanting to hear what Angel had to say about his 'vision'.  
  
'So. This vision you said you had.'  
  
'Well…'  
  
Cordelia looked at the two, shocked. 'What?! I've just had a near-death fit and you're more bothered about him?!' She turned towards Angel, not wanting the thumping headache to get worse. 'Look here, mister. I have the visions around here and anywhere else I happen to be. Just because you have a 'vision' doesn't mean you should get all the attention. I should. Because my visions hurt. And I have them more often than you do. Not that you've had any before. So, technically, your vision might not be a vision. It could have been some pig's blood that was out of date that you drank that made you see things. Things like a vision. And now I'm gonna shut up 'cos saying that has made my head worse.' As an afterthought she added, 'And pass me the aspirin. Now.'  
  
Wesley spoke hesitantly, not wanting Cordelia to snap again. 'Erm…There's only paracetamol.'  
  
'I don't care what it is. It better make my head better.'  
  
Angel passed the bottle to her. She struggled to open it, the pain making it hard for her to focus on the arrow she needed to align with the top to open the bottle. Frustrated, she threw the medicine, which narrowly missed Wesley, but hit the glass cabinet, behind him. The shattering sound made Cordy wince.  
Angel picked up the bottle, making sure he didn't cut his hands on the glass. He passed the now open container towards Cordelia, who tipped the entire contents onto the table in front of her.  
  
'Two?! Two?! There are only two lousy, para-whatsits in this stupid contraption?! What the hell am I gonna do with 2 tablets?! Two tablets are NOT gonna get rid of this major headache!'  
  
Angel glanced at Wesley, who shrugged. Sighing, he spoke quietly.  
  
'Cordelia. They don't allow many tablets in the UK. Fewer tablets mean there's less chance of a person overdosing on them. That means less suicide.'  
  
'Suicide?! Do I look like I wanna commit suicide?!' Cordy's voice began to rise. 'I'd commit suicide because I wouldn't be able to get to the 2 stupid tablets in side. And the only way that would happen is by me eating the damn bottle!'  
  
She flinched at the sound of her voice. Quietly, she continued. 'So Mister 'I-Had-A-Vision-And-Didn't-Get-A-Headache-To-Prove-It'…' She wallowed the tablets, and gulped down some water. '…What happened in your vision. Your alleged vision.'  
  
Angel began to tell them everything he remembered. From seeing Spike to the girl, the god Osiris and what he did. He also told them about the blood. But something made him hold back from telling the two about the girl saying she loved him. Not until he knew why. When he'd finished, he waited to see what they had to say.  
  
Cordelia spoke first. 'So. You're telling us you had a all-night, pain-free vision about some girl, more beautiful than Buffy and I put together, which I might add is wrong, 'cos I'm better looking than Buffy any day. Even on bad hair days. About some girl being sacrificed to a giant statue by a dog-headed woman who happens to be possessed by an ancient Egyptian god who kills his worshippers. And he's supposed to be good.' She stopped. 'Oh, and Spike was in it somewhere.'  
  
'Well…'  
  
'You have been drinking out-of-date pig's blood haven't you? I told you that butcher was dodgy, but did you listen? No.'  
  
Angel turned to Wesley, the voice of reason, to see an undecided look on his face.  
  
'Wesley?'  
  
'Well…what you have described does indeed sound fantastical. But in a world like this, where we can't rule anything suspicious out, something in Angel's vision may be remotely true. I will have to research into it. But what with the Watcher's Council…watching me carefully, I may not be able to get much information.'  
  
Angel pointed at the computer next to Wesley. 'Use the Internet. See what you can dig up on Osiris and Anubis. Anything unusual.'  
  
'Right.' Wesley stopped. 'Erm… Should I contact Giles?'  
  
Angel looked puzzled. 'Why?'  
  
'Well… Giles is more informed on Ancient Egypt than I am. Maybe he could find out something for us…'  
  
'No,' Angel replied, a little quickly. 'We don't want Giles and the others involved. Too risky. And anyway, They've probably got other things to deal with. No.' The subject closed, Angel continued. 'Anyway, Cordelia, what did you see in your vision?'  
  
'Oh not much,' Cordelia answered slowly. 'You and someone. Someone not being Buffy. Together. In bed. Naked.'  
  
Both men exclaimed, 'What?!'  
  
Cordelia, smiling smugly, went on. 'It's true. I saw some girl. Probably the same one you saw. Then an image of the two of you smooching. Not a nice image, I tell you. That changed into some weirdo vampire fight and then it ended in the temple you must have 'been' in with the place falling down and you with the girl in your arms.'  
Wesley frowned. 'But isn't that impossible? I mean, won't Angel lose his soul if he achieves 'true' happiness? Unless he was Angelus in your vision, Cordy. But that wouldn't explain him trying to save the girl. But then again, Angel had the vision as himself so…'  
  
He looked at Angel, who was shaking his head. 'You're wrong. I'd never sleep with anyone. I mean…'  
'What?' Cordy asked. 'You'd never sleep with anyone BUT Miss Sunnydale Slayer of the Year? Care to remember she's having it off with some all-American farm boy, who's probably got some lovesick cow called Daisy waiting back home for him? Come on Angel. Look to the future, which you have done, incidentally. What you see is what you get. And you get the girl. She obviously needs help and that's what you do best. Help those who need it.'  
  
'Yeah. But where do I find her?'  
  
'Maybe she'll find you. They always do.'   
  



	6. Meetings

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 5  
  
Angel woke to a blinding headache and a blurred face staring intently at him. When he was able to focus, he could see it was a girl. Seeing he was awake, she sighed but did nothing else. He lay there, waiting to see what would happen. And so they stayed there, watching one another.   
  
Finally she smiled. 'You're ok then.' It was said as a statement rather than a question.  
  
'Yeah. I think.' He tried to get up but a feeling of nausea made him think the better of it.  
  
'You took a nasty blow, or should I say, nasty blows from those guys.'  
  
Guys? Angel wondered what she was talking about for a few seconds but then it came back to him. He'd been out; trying to get some information but that'd fallen through. Angry, he'd been in a mood for a fight and he certainly got it. Vampires had rushed him. 6 on 1. Not good statistics for him. He'd fought, his anger pushing him on, but they eventually overcame him. He remembered seeing the girl coming in his direction and trying to warn her away. That was all he could remember before he blacked out. He seemed to be doing this quite often, here in London. But the girl was still here. Alive. And the vampires were gone. Somehow she must have frightened the vampires away. How, Angel didn't have a clue. The vampires had obviously been hungry, as they'd attacked him, also a vampire. And the girl seemed to be an easy, desirable target. Young. Girl. Perfect.  
  
The girl spoke again. 'I thought you'd fainted. Or became unconscious. Or even fallen into a coma. I couldn't see anyone around. Those thugs disappeared. And my mobile batteries are dead. So I couldn't call for help.'  
  
'I'm quite alright. I'm tough. Head as hard as concrete.' Angel replied.  
  
'Right…' She sounded as if she didn't believe him.   
  
'I mean,' he continued, 'I'm still here aren't I? Alive, awake, not dead.'  
  
'I don't know…I mean, I hate to break this to you, but you have no pulse.'  
  
'What?!' Angel sprang up, instantly regretting his actions, as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his stomach. He began to rub the sore area.  
  
'What…what makes you say that?' he asked cautiously. Had she somehow figured out he was a vampire?  
  
'Well. When you fell unconscious, I panicked. No one was around so I was alone. With you. Dead. Or so I thought.'  
  
Angel began to drift in and out of consciousness, not really listening to her but to the sound of her voice. It had a trace of nobility in it but it also sounded slightly like the cockney accents that were the norm around this area of London. Kinda like Spike. But better.  
  
She carried on, oblivious. 'So. I checked your breathing. You weren't. I checked your pulse. You didn't have one. So you waking up scared the shit out of me. 'Cos I mean people with pulses are alive and those who don't aren't. Alive that is. And you don't have a pulse. So you should be dead. But you're not. You're alive. Without a pulse. Or…maybe I'M dead.'  
  
She put two fingers to her pulse, and began to look worried.  
  
'I have no… I have no pulse…I have…oh, yes. I do.' She sighed. 'I'm not dead. And so are you. I think.' She looked confused. Angel couldn't blame her. She'd lost him on the second word she had said.  
  
The girl looked alarmed. 'Wow! I could have been killed! And Nain would have killed me if that had happened. I mean… I'd already be dead but… I think I'd better go home. I'm probably in trouble for losing Henry.'  
  
'Henry?'  
  
'My bodyguard.'  
  
'Oh. Bodyguard. Right.' What was so special about this girl that she had to have a bodyguard. A bad one since she'd got rid of him. Was she royalty or part of some mega rich family he'd seen on TV over here in London? She definitely seemed familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe if she had her hair loose…  
  
'…And if she finds out I came and stopped a fight to save a man who I haven't got a clue who he is, who happens NOT to have a pulse. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Henry. He just gets on my nerves. Argh! He insists on sitting in all my lessons. And lunch. It's a wonder he doesn't come to the toilets with me! I can't stand it! Stupid bugger. I hate him!'  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'Oh. I ditched him at school. Told him I needed the loo. Sneaked out through the window. Doofus he is, he's still probably standing there, waiting for me. Legged it to the park. Bliss, I tell you. No one watching me, my every move, waiting. Nothing. It started to get dark so I thought I'd better get home. Nain would be angry. But not as much as she'd be if those thugs came back and beat me up. Or stabbed me. Or kidnapped me. Or even killed me. Yeah, I'd better get home. It's cold as well. And I've got a history essay to hand in too, tomorrow. Ick.'  
  
She looked at Angel's watch and her eyes widened. 'What?! 8.35pm?! That bloody late! I gotta go. I gotta…Nain's probably called the police by now. I gotta go.'  
  
She stretched to grab her bag, which was on Angel's other side. As he came face to face with her, he recognised where he'd the girl's face.  
  
She jumped up and began to run. 'Must go! Hope you get better!'  
  
Angel stood up, swaying, took a few steps and stopped. He was too hurt, too tired and in too much pain to catch up with the girl. And she was surprisingly fast. He watched as she became smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her. He'd remembered where he'd seen the girl before. She was the girl who the sacrificed in his vision. The one that had said she loved him.  
  



	7. Searches

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 6  
  
'So. You had the girl from your dream, in front of your face, and you didn't have a clue who she was? Great! Just great! You've just gone and lost us a major case! We could have saved that girl and got money. Lots of money. Especially if she's loaded. I mean anyone with a bodyguard had to be rich. Or scared. Or both. Did you get anything about her?' Cordelia sat, watching Angel, who was busy attending to the cuts and bruises he'd got from the fight.   
  
He winced as he touched a large bruise on his upper arm even though the thing wouldn't be there for long since he healed quickly as a vampire.  
  
'No. So she escaped me? I was hurt.'  
  
'Yeah. So? I mean, you could have still stopped her.'  
  
'She was running too fast for me to catch up.'  
  
'He was also injured and probably concussed,' Wesley piped up, busy typing on the computer, and getting a rapid succession of beeps coming back at him.   
  
Angel, grateful for the support, spoke, 'Yeah. Look Cordelia, I'm sure we'll find her.'  
Wesley added, 'Yes. And from what Angel has said, we can do that by going to all the local schools and look for a girl with an absent bodyguard, who looks the sacrificial type.'  
  
Angel frowned at Wesley, who shrugged. Cordy was about to speak, when Angel, not wanting another dressing down, cut her off.  
  
'So Wesley. Found anything about the people…I mean gods, I dreamt about?'  
  
'A lot. I contacted an old friend of mine- non-Watcher's Council connected. He used to be a Classical Civilisation fanatic. Sent me some information. Fascinating, but familiar all the same. Here's what he says about Osiris.' He began to read off the screen. 'Osiris. Connected with fertility, king of Egypt, killed by his jealous brother Seth who dismembered his body.'  
  
'Remind me never to have two sons.' Cordy spoke.  
  
Wesley, ignoring her, continued. 'Osiris' sister-wife…' he looked up at Cordelia, his eyes flashing her a warning not to say anything, '…gathered the pieces and reassembled them as the first mummy with the aid of Anubis, breathing new life into his corpse as goddess of magical powers and conceiving from Osiris a son, Horus, through her function as fertility goddess. Osiris, magically revived, ruled the dead in the Underworld as king of the dead, symbolising resurrection and regeneration, whilst his son Horus ruled the living.'  
  
Angel shook his head. 'That's what I remember. Nowhere have I heard of Osiris killing people especially his own worshippers. Then again, I didn't actually believe in Osiris, so… I mean, Seth I could understand, what with him being the evil brother. But Osiris is, I mean was, a good guy.'  
  
'Exactly. It doesn't add up. Eugene, the classics fanatic, said there was more to come. Some 'real interesting stuff' as he put it. I'm waiting for it to come. It might hold the key to everything.  
  
'Ok. What does he say about Anubis?'  
  
Cordelia, getting bored by all this work talk, began to wonder whether her nails would look better in Maybelline Arctic Blue or Emerald Green. Choosing the blue, she got up, telling to two she was going to go rehearse her part in the play her agent back in America, had secured for her. The play was terrible, but she was being paid to work in London. A beautiful city unfortunately filled with demons and monsters.   
Aren't they all? she thought.   
  
'Oh. Ok. 'Wesley answered, engrossed in his reading. 'You need the practice,' he muttered under his breath.  
  
'What?' Cordy asked. She'd heard something but whether it was good or bad, she couldn't tell.  
'Oh! Erm… Just saying, you really don't need the practice. The play is already terrible anything you do wouldn't make a difference,' he said as an afterthought. Angel arched an eyebrow.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Just go.'  
  
'Ok. I don't need the practice do I? I'll go and paint my nails instead, I think. Have some quality time for myself.'  
  
She swept out of the room, leaving the bemused vampire and ex-Watcher together. Angel remembering what had happened last time, he and Wesley had lied about Cordelia' s acting, frowned.  
  
'You shouldn't lie to her. Remember last time?'  
  
'Relax, Angel. She doesn't need any practice. That play is so bad anything she does won't make a difference. Poor girl, actually thinks she's gonna make it big.' He shook his head.   
  
'Still. You shouldn't say stuff like that.' Angel began to pace the room. 'So. What does your kooky freaky friend have to say about Anubis?'  
  
Wesley, suddenly tired, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He'd been doing this for four hours flat. He needed a break. A long one. He sighed. Angel, detecting this, looked at his friend.  
  
He noted the hunched shoulders, the rumpled shirt, and the uncombed hair and felt angry with himself. He'd been pushing Wesley and Cordelia lately, trying to make up for the fact that the girl had been in front of him and he'd let her get away. It was his mistake and he'd moved his frustrations onto his friends.   
  
'Look Wesley, you go take a day of. Take two. I'm sure I can hold the fort here. The computer won't bite; at least I hope it won't. You can't tell nowadays.'  
  
Wesley smiled. 'I might take you up on that. It's been a long time since I've been here in London and a nice walkabout might do me some good. Get a chance to see this Millennium Dome thingummy-jig that's everyone's been talking about. I feel as an Englishman, I must partake in my national duty of bad mouthing the big white, expensive Telly tubby house in the middle of London. You see, you American's can't do that, moan about a national institution like the Statue of Liberty- you say it's unpatriotic. But in England, NOT making a fuss of the Dome would be heresy.'  
  
'Yeah…Wesley, about Anubis…'  
  
But Wesley was too busy thinking about whether going to Marks and Spencer's and grabbing a Chicken Korma microwave meal and some socks would kill him as many a Watcher used M&S as their local supermarket. Would he risk getting killed for some Carte Dior ice cream? Yes he thought, For a tub of Cookies and Cream Carte Dior I will risk it. Bugger the Watcher's Council.   
  
He grabbed his coat, not wanting to be there when Angel changed his mind, patted his trouser pocket to see if his keys and wallet were there, which they were, and walked out the room humming the National Anthem as he passed Angel.  
  
Alone, Angel moved to the computer, sat down and began reading the information on the screen.   
'Anubis. The Egyptian dog or jackal god of cemeteries and embalming, also depicted as a dog-headed man attending to a mummy or conducting the dead into the Underworld Hall of Judgement to weigh their hearts in the presence of Osiris.'  
  
Angel stopped. What he'd just read didn't help at all. In fact it made things even more confusing. Anubis helped Isis resurrect Osiris and did all that weighing people's heart and stuff. He wasn't a god who resurrected other gods to kill people. God! Angel realised that he too needed a break as he'd been looking for the girl in his vision since he first had it. He needed some time to himself. To not think about the girl, or Buffy or anything. He needed to get out of the house.  
  
Shouting to Cordelia he was going for a walk, he was about to switch the computer off when he remembered Wesley saying he was waiting for e-mail. He switched off the overhead light, grabbed his keys and closed the lounge door behind him.   
  
What I need, Angel thought, is a good fight as he walked out of the house.  
  



	8. Fights

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 7 (N-C Rating 15 for swearing)  
  
Spike, Cameron and a few others who'd tagged along, had just been on a mass feeding, biting a couple of tramps and an elderly couple who'd been walking their dog.   
  
'Should have kept the flea-bitten mongrel indoors, and left him to get fat and die' Spike thought, wiping his face, remembering how he'd silenced the dog, who'd began to whine as his owners were killed. He wasn't called William the Bloody for nothing.  
  
The other vampires seemed to be in awe of him, but Cameron was acting a bit too cocky for his own good. 'Better duff him up a bit. That'll show him who's boss.' But before he could think of anything, he sensed something. SOMEONE. As he got closer to the unassuming figure, his vampiric senses began to become clearer. A she. A young she. 'Yummy!' Spike thought, 'Young girl. Vampire equivalent to triple chocolate gateaux -third slice'. The other vampires hadn't picked up the scent yet but Cameron seemed to be searching for something. Spike looked at Cam and spoke quietly, 'She's mine.'   
  
Cameron could do nothing but nod. Getting on the bad side of his sire was NOT a good idea. Spike turned round, and addressed the three vampires behind him. 'Quiet. The hunt's not over. There's food. A girl. But…', he glanced round at the four, '…but she's mine. Got it?' The three nodded. Cameron just looked the other way.  
  
They picked up the pace, closing in on the girl, who obviously had no idea what was to come. She was sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. Spike coughed deliberately. The girl jerked her head up and turned to see the five men watching her. Her eyes widened. So did Spike's. It was the girl in the daft near-death vision he'd had. With the Egyptian temple and that weird god-dog woman. And Angel. Angel, who was in London. Since the vision, Spike had scouted round but had found nothing. Probably due to the fact that the vision he'd had wasn't real. It must have been the tramp's blood he'd drunk then. Or so he had thought.  
  
But the girl was there, coming to stand up in front of him. He stopped. Should he go on and bite her…. Or what? Stop and say, 'Hi. I'm a vampire and I want to kill you but the thing is you were in my vision where you were sacrificed to a dog-headed psycho god statue, so I'll let that happen to you instead and go now. Bye! '  
  
He didn't think so. 'Bite her it is', he thought. 'She's gonna die anyway. Save those women the trouble.' He grinned. 'Alright love?'  
  
She spoke. 'Fine thanks...dear.' She turned to walk away but Spike spoke again. 'Wait a minute. We just want to talk to you.'  
  
'Yeah. And I'd need to talk to someone if I believed you. A psychiatrist, you think?'  
  
'That wasn't a nice thing to say. We're not gonna hurt you. At least …' he morphed into his vampire face, '…they won't.'  
  
The girl looked shocked and scared, screamed and began to run. Spike shouted after her, 'That's right! Run! And we'll hunt you down like a pack of dogs. You're not gonna escape!' He and the others ran after her. She was quick but not enough to lose a vampire. Spike and the others gained on her and slowed down as she ran straight into a locked gate, halting her. She tried pushing against it but to no avail. She even tried to climb the thing but she fell off as she reached the top, which was covered in barbed wire.   
  
The girl had obviously hurt something when she had fallen, as she tried to get up and reach for her bag at the same time. Spike took one step towards her and suddenly she was up, brandishing a pencil that she'd grabbed from her bag. 'Don't come near me,' her eyes moved from one figure to another, 'I know what exactly you are. And I know you guys aren't too friendly with wood. Turns you into a nice pile of dust.' She held the pencil as if it were a weapon and not a piece of stationery. Unworried, they moved closer.   
  
'I said don't come near me. I am willing to hurt you. It's a brand new pencil. Pointy.'  
  
Spike laughed. She had guts, he could give her that. But no brains! 'Put the stationery down. What are you gonna do, make us write 'I shall not attack and kill young girls at night?' I don't think so. Now put the pencil down.'   
  
'No.'  
  
'Put. It. Down.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
At this point one of the three vampires ran towards the girl and was turned into dust as she threw the pencil through his heart with deadly accuracy. She stepped back, unsure of what to do. She had forgotten about the gate behind her, so she was going nowhere. Spike stopped, watching to see what she would do next. This was the part he loved best. The terror in the victim's eyes, their lives about to come to an end. The girl was no different, her eyes darting around her trying to search for something, anything that could help her. She grabbed the bag from the floor and pulled something out. A book.   
  
'It's a Bible,' she said.  
  
'What you want us to do about it? Have a little sermon on 'Thou shalt not kill' and so on?' One of the two remaining vampires asked, smirking at his own wit but stopped when Spike growled at him.  
  
'No…' the girl spoke up, turning the Bible over to show a wooden cross embedded in the front. She yanked it off and threw it at the vampire, dead shot at his heart and he promptly disintegrated. '…But I know why they say these things lift the burden off you.' She looked up. 'Two down. Three to go. Pretty good, don't you say for a 'little girl'.'  
  
Her hands went to the back of her head and took out the chopsticks, her hair falling around her shoulders. 'She really is beautiful. Even more than Dru. And Stupid Slayer.' Spike thought. Then he realised what he was thinking. 'Not that I'd go for that kind of girl…'  
  
The schoolgirl held the chopsticks as if she was going to use them like knives; standing a fighting stance Spike hadn't seen before.   
  
'Hows about we make those odds five to none?' She smiled, and catching the remaining vampires off-guard, she staked the third, leaving Spike and Cameron, who ran towards her. They both grabbed her, and were subsequently stabbed in the arm with the chopsticks. Their grasps weakened, the girl was able to escape yet again.  
  
Spike yanked the piece of wood out of his arm and winced. She'd jammed the chopstick into the bone and god, did it hurt! He turned to Cam and shouted, 'Get the stupid bitch…and kill her!'  
  
They began to run, both in pain because of their wounds. But they were able to catch up with the girl, as she had slipped while running. Spike pulled her towards him as she fell, making sure she didn't come near his injured arm. He moved his face towards her neck; pulling her hair so tightly it brought tears in her eyes. Her head jerked upwards and as he tried to bite her, she began to struggle too much for him to get the kill. Cameron was hovering in the background, unsure whether to help his sire or to let Spike get on with it. He decided he best not help, unless he wanted to die quickly.   
  
The girl was shouting, 'Get off me! Get the fuck off me, fucking bastard, get the fuck off!' Angry, Spike slapped her, wanting to shut her up, but she kneed him in turn. He doubled over in pain, and she jerked away but not before he had ripped off her coat as well as her school shirt, trying to hang onto her.  
  
'Get away from me! Get away, you fucking idiot!' Finally she broke free and tore off towards the lake.   
  
Spike was furious now. The stupid bitch had showed him up twice in front of his childe, who had been of no help whatsoever AND she'd ruined his best trench coat. His ONLY trench coat. He'd teach her. He looked at Cam, pure fury on his face. 'What the hell you waiting for?! Get the fucking cow!?'  
  
  
Angel had been sitting on the swings for some time now, but glancing to the sky, realised it was going to be light soon. He got up and began to walk out of the children's play area when he'd heard the screams. They seemed to be coming from the lake and they seemed to be getting closer. As he looked up, he saw a girl come running at him, her shirt torn, hair messed and constantly looking behind her. Not watching where she was going, she ran smack into Angel who grabbed her to steady her. They both gasped.   
  
'You…' Her eyes widened.   
  
Angel couldn't believe it. It was 'vision girl'. Here. In front of him. But before he could say anything, Spike came rushing round the corner, swearing obscenities and clutching his arm. After him came Cameron struggling to keep up.  
  
'Fucking bitch. Wait 'till I get my hands on her, stupid bitch won't know what hit her. I'll…' He grinded to a halt. There, in front of him, was Angel with bloody 'vision girl' hidden behind him. Angel, who didn't look very happy to see him. Who wouldn't probably let him have the girl so he could… He sighed.  
  
'Alright Angel?' He wasn't going to show Angel his anger at seeing him, especially after spending days searching for him.   
  
'Leave her alone.' Angel pushed the girl further after him.  
  
'Who? Girly behind you? I think not. She ruined my best trench coat. Problem is, it's my only one!'   
  
'I said…Leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this.'  
  
'Haven't you been listening?! She ruined my coat!' Spike was really getting pissed off now. And so, from the looks of things, was the girl.  
  
'Excuse me! I think…'  
  
Angel turned around to face her. 'Don't think. He wants to kill you, ok? Just leave this to me.'  
  
'What?!'   
  
'Yeah, he wants to kill you.'  
  
Spike was getting bored now. Talking during dinner was never his thing. Hell, he didn't even wait for grace. He coughed. 'Excuse me… I think we're forgetting me here. I was intending to eat something. Stomach making growly noises. Can't have that now, can we?'  
  
'I'm not letting you have her.' Angel ground out. He glared at Spike.  
  
'Why the hell not?! Stupid cow's gonna die anyhow. I'll just take a bite here and there and she'll have an easier death. What say you, my dear Angelus?' Before Angel could reply, Spike added, 'Better still, let's ask her.'  
  
'No. You see Spike, to get to her you're gonna have to go through me.'  
  
'And what makes you think that? You may no know it, but there are 2 of us and only one of you. Plus a very scared girl.'   
  
Angel snorted. 'Two? I guess my counting must be very rusty because all I can see is you. And no-one else.'  
  
Spike smirked. 'Well that's where you're wrong, because…' He turned to call Cameron over but he wasn't there. Cameron had snuck off when he'd heard Angel's name mentioned. 'The bloke may have a soul and all, but he ain't half got a bad rep', he had thought. 'I ain't gonna hang around for World War 3 to commence' and had promptly disappeared.  
  
Realising this, Spike conceded defeat. 'Alright mate. You win. You can have her. For now. Because madam an' I have some unfinished business to deal with.' He moved to walk away, but stopped and faced his sire.  
  
'Another thing. You should watch her if I were you. There's something strange about that girl. She sure knows to use her Bible's and chopsticks. Always thought they were dangerous but the way she uses them…' He laughed and began to run towards the lake and quickly disappeared.   
  
Angel frowned. 'What the hell was Spike on about? No matter,' he thought as he turned to face the girl, 'I'll soon find ou…' He stopped. The girl wasn't there. She'd gone. Disappeared. The vampire groaned. She'd escaped his grasp yet again. She was like Houdini when he was around. Angel shook his head and looked to the skies, sunlight beginning to filter through the clouds. He then noticed a piece of paper fluttering from a nearby branch. He grabbed the paper and read the message that was scrawled on it.   
  
'Thank you. Now we're even.'  
  
Angel scrunched the paper in undisguised anger and threw it into the nearby bin.   
  
'Not by a long shot, ' he thought as he walked out the park.  
  
  



	9. Dreams

An American Vampire in London, Chapter 8  
  
'Why me?' Angel thought as he slowly walked back to the house. 'I mean, I'm not supposed to be the vision guy. I'm the turn-to-vamp-and-kill-the-baddies guy. I can't do this running around and save the girl business anymore,' forgetting this was what he did more or less all the time. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'God.'  
  
Crossing the road, he came up to the house where he, Wesley and Cordelia were staying. Well, it was more of a home to him than to Cordy and Wesley as he'd lived here before when he'd been Angelus. He'd bought the house as somewhere to disappear to if Darla, Dru or Spike got on his nerves, which used to happen frequently. The house had been the one thing that he had kept after the Rom cursed him with a soul. He didn't know why. Everything else had gone-the clothes, apartments, jewellery and quite a bit of his money. He had been wise enough not to give all of it away, although he had at times felt like doing so. Yeah, at times he had felt like doing a whole lot more. Unfortunately suicide had been at the forefront of these thoughts.   
  
Angel paused. He never really thought about his life between being cursed and meeting Buffy. Maybe it was the house. He'd stayed here for a few months before he had gone back to the US and met Whistler, and then Buffy. And the rest was history. Well, he'd like to think it was. But then again, history had a bad habit of coming back at him when he didn't expect it.  
  
Approaching the door, Angel located his keys and trudged up the small staircase. He let himself in, closing the door behind him gently, not wanting to wake Cordelia and Wesley. Angel slipped of his coat and threw it carelessly onto the coach. Glancing around, he was happy to see the remains of what seemed to have been a good night in. On the coffee table were some Indian takeaways, a finished bottle of wine and a bunch of empty videotape cases. He knew Wesley and Cordy were tired and high-strung and he hoped this evening had de-stressed them. 'Although', he thought, 'they're probably gonna freak out when they hear about Spike.' Angel then decided to keep the whole matter of the girl and Spike to himself until tomorrow. Nothing bad had happened so it wasn't a priority in that he would have to wake up the 2 humans.  
  
Walking past the computer, the vampire remembered Wesley saying something about e-mail. Angel quickly logged onto the Internet and checked the e-mail facility. Nothing.  
  
Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs and entered his room. Taking his shoes off, he then sank down onto the bed. Hands behind his head, Angel stared at the ceiling. Images of Spike and the girl passed before his eyes, blurring into one another until he began to sleep…  
  
He stood in a room. A long, endless white room. He was wearing white too. He turned round to see where he was but Angel could see nothing but white.  
  
Suddenly everything changed and Angel found himself to be in a kitchen. One that looked vaguely familiar.  
  
'Hello Liam.'  
  
Angel spun around to see who had called him by his human name and stopped. In front of him was someone he thought he'd never see again. Someone who he had caused so much pain and hurt to. Someone he had last seen over two hundred years ago when he had killed her.  
  
'Mother.'  
  
'Aye Liam, it's me.' She smiled and then frowned. 'What took you so long? We've been waiting ever so long. I can't remember how long now.'  
  
Angel looked confused. 'What do you mean, we've been waiting? For what?'  
  
She smiled again, her face looking serene. 'For you, of course.'  
  
'But why?'  
  
Angel's mother, Niamh, moved towards him and stroked his cheek slowly.  
  
'We've been waiting for yer to be happy.'  
  
Angel stepped back, too shocked to hear what his mother had said. 'What?!'  
  
Niamh followed him. She had stopped smiling and was now staring at him. 'You're not happy. Liam, why aren't yer happy?'  
  
Something in Angel snapped. 'What? Why are you saying I should be happy? I should be happy?! No I shouldn't. I don't deserve to be happy. I mean… look at what I've done. I killed you… and father... and my own sisters. I murdered my own flesh and blood. I became a monster. And you're saying I should be happy?!'  
  
'Of course. Because if you're not happy, then neither are we.'  
  
Angel frowned. 'What?'  
  
'We don't want to se yer so unhappy, son. It hurts us so to see you in so much pain.'  
  
He couldn't believe what he as hearing. 'Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I hurt? I did so many terrible things. Like…'  
  
'Like killing us...'  
  
Angel's throat choked tight as the images began to flash in front of him, images he wished he could erase but never would be able to.  
  
'…And sending us to a better place. But we're not there yet. For as long as you suffer because of us, then we're stuck here suffering because of you. And you suffer for no reason, child. You think yer have to go through with this day in, day out because you caused us pain, anguish. But you didn't. The moment you did what you did, t'was no pain. Just peace, love and forgiveness for you. We understood. It was our time to go, no matter how it happened.'  
  
Angel shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. He hugged himself. 'No…'  
  
'Yes. Because it was meant to be. You were meant to do this-turn into a vampire, kill us and so on. Just like yer were meant to have this vision and come to London. Because this is where your happiness lies-your new life. Your destiny. This is where it'll end and we'll be able to leave.'  
  
'You mean the girl is my destiny?'  
  
She nodded. 'And more. So much more.'  
  
Angel turned to stare out the window in the kitchen. He knew where they were now. It was home back in Galway. The home he had lived in when he had been human a long time ago. Everything looked so real, so right. He touched the table. It felt as smooth as it had done over 200 years ago.  
  
He turned to face his mother again. 'Who is she?'  
  
Niamh moved to Angel's side and touched his shoulder. 'Someone special. Different. Only she can give yer what yer truly need.'  
  
'And what's that?'  
  
'Understanding. Compassion.'  
  
Angel sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them, he glanced at his mother, trying to etch her face into his memory. He mirrored her earlier actions, and stroked her cheek.  
  
'How will I find her? And what about Buffy?'  
  
'Buffy is a part of you destiny. WAS a part of your destiny. She isn't your destiny. Never was. And as for the girl, who knows? Maybe she'll find you. They always do.' She had repeated Cordy's words.  
  
'But I don't deserve this…'  
  
Niamh laughed, the sound making Angel's chest tighten. 'You may not want this. But we do. Are you gonna ignore yer mother's last request?'  
  
'But…'  
  
'Shh.' She put her fingers to his lips. 'Go.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Go. Find her. Find yer destiny. And be happy. 'Cos if you are, then we're ok. We can leave and go.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'You ask a lot of questions. Like you did when you were a wee child…'  
  
Angel stopped her from continuing. 'Where will you go?'  
  
'To heaven, of course.'  
  
She took a step back and Angel began to worry. 'Wait! Please don't go. Not yet.'  
  
'I have to. I'm only here to point you in the right direction and now I have I've got to go. I have other things to do too.'  
  
Angel had started to cry again. 'But I can't lose you again.'  
  
'Yer never did Liam. We're always there fer you. We love you.'  
  
'I love you too. I…'  
  
But before he could continue, she put up her hand stopped him. 'Wait. Can you hear it?'  
  
Angel looked around him, seeing and hearing nothing. 'Hear what?'  
  
'The music.'  
  
//Love - Devotion  
Feeling - Emotion//  
  
And he could. It was low at first but then he could hear it. He looked at his mother, knowing it was the last time he'd ever see her again.  
  
She stood smiling at him. 'Listen to the music Liam. Listen to it and take your heart.'  
  
//Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence//  
  
'Be who you are, Liam. And that's the way you'll get there. The way you'll return.'  
  
//If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny.  
  
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence//  
  
They stood staring at one another, the music flowing around them. Suddenly he began to see Niamh fade in front of him as well as a small figure appear by her side. He wanted to grab her and hug her but her knew he shouldn't.   
  
'Where?' Angel asked. He could fell the waves of consciousness rolling over him, pulling at him. 'Where?' he shouted.   
  
The last thing he saw was his mother crying, Katie looking up at him & smiling and someone whispering, 'Remember Angel…'  
  
//That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence//  
  
  
'Who was that, Ma?' Katie asked, puzzled. She knew that face but couldn't think why. Ma was also crying. Ma never cried. Not here.  
  
'That's yer brother child.'  
  
'Liam?' She asked smiling, her face blossoming.  
  
'Aye.'  
  
'Why was he here?'  
  
'To say goodbye.'  
  
Katie frowned. 'Isn't he staying?'  
  
'No dear. At least not yet.'  
  
'But isn't he an angel too?'  
  
Niamh sighed. 'Oh he is. He just doesn't know it.'  
  
They turned away and began to descend up a bright stairway. Niamh looked back, seeing Liam once more, continued climbing. A pale flickering light bathed the two figures as they slowly faded away.  
  
  



End file.
